


Last Night, Whatever it Was

by masterlynovak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Just basically boyfriend fluff, M/M, Plays out sometime between s1 and s2, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur opened his eyes groggily, seeing his servants beautiful, blue eyes staring at him, a small smile playing on Merlin's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, Whatever it Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntellectualPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualPencil/gifts).



> Small 2 am drabble I made because I was bored.

They woke up in a mess of legs and arms. The night before hadn't been sex, it never was sex.  
Arthur opened his eyes groggily, seeing his servants beautiful, blue eyes staring at him, a small smile playing on Merlin's lips.  
Neither of them was wearing a shirt, and Arthur’s eyes traveled down to the fuzzy chest of his, sort of, lover, together with his hands.  
  “You don't regret last night, what ever it was, right?” Merlin asked. He always did. Not in the same way, but always the same question.  
  And as always, Arthur doesn't answer. Instead, he continues travelling across Merlin. His fingers play and intertwine with the small hairs on the wizards’ bare chest.  
  The prince sighs, and finally looks up at Merlin again. He closes his eyes and kisses the other man softly. Merlin doesn't hesitate to kiss back; their mouths moving in sync and their hands awkwardly feeling the contoures of the other's body, even though they already know it in and out.  
  And no matter how many times they did this, it was always different. At least it felt so. As if they were back at that first kiss, the first night they spent together, the first time they exchanged “I love you”s.  
  Every time felt like the first, and they spent it like it were the last.  
  Arthur pressed his face against Merlin's shoulder, humming happily. The servant boy held his lover closer with one arm, the other playing with his golden locks.  
  The prince left a trail of kisses on Merlin's neck and collarbone, making him moan softly.  
  “We should… probably… get out of bed”, Merlin said tiredly, against his will. “We both have duties.”  
Arthur groaned. “Our duties can wait another five minutes.”  
Merlin sighed agreeingly, closing his eyes as if to fall back asleep.  
They lay there another hour, exchanging kisses and caresses, whispering sweet nothings to each other.


End file.
